This invention relates generally to processing of fish, and more particularly to the use of fish paste or slurry in the formation of an affordable fish product.
It is well known that crab meat is a highly sought and desirable food, for use as in salads, casseroles, etc; however, crab meat is extremely expensive and unaffordable to much of the population. There is need for an affordable fish meal or meat product which closely approaches or simulates the taste and palate consistency of crab meat, and which is much less expensive than crab meat.